Cinder Storm Steed
It is rare to see one of these horses around the castle; they roam far and wide, and are not fond of other companions, even other horses. They are proud creatures, and respond only to their magi, but are tentative even then. It is said that storm steeds come from the lands to the south, where few dare to venture. The lands there are sweltering and barren, too difficult for humans to survive. Peculiar storms often spring up, with lightning scorching the earth and darkness falling before its proper time. These horses can sometimes be seen frolicking in such storms, and despite the danger, suffer no harm. Finding a wild storm steed is a task easier said than done, for they do not wish to be found, and are seen from the edges of the Arkene all the way to the southernmost reaches of Voltar. At the slightest glimpse of a human, a storm steed gallops off, at a speed that rivals that of the wind. Behind them, the weather turns foul, and sudden downpours appear. These companions are able to call rain down around them, the storm springing up from nowhere and lasting for a short while. Should one try to pursue the storm steed further, and the rain becomes worse, falling hard enough to sting the skin and making it impossible to see. Tempest storm steeds can even summon lightning powerful enough to scorch the earth and stun any enemy. Only a few people have been stung by these bolts, and though they have lived to tell the tale, were weak for many moons afterwards. Egg Strange clouds hang over this dark egg. Hatchling These hatchlings spurn human contact, and prefer to mingle with their own kind. Should any other animal approach and wish to play, the young storm steed will snub them and run off. If the antagonizer continues to taunt one of these foals, they will receive a small shock in warning. Although young storms steeds cannot fully control this power, they must still be taught not to use it against humans, as it can be quite dangerous. It is also important for a magi to establish a strong bond, lest the horse become too wild and never return. Even young foals are eager to leave the castle, and as soon as they are able, they leave The Keep altogether, and travel with their herds. Adult Adult storm steeds are rarely seen at the castle. They are most willful companions, and prefer to adventure, rather than remain in the fields set aside for them. Although storm steeds are seldom seen, they do not dislike humans, and will offer aid in times of need. At times of drought or high heat, a herd of storm steeds will sweep across the land, bringing rain behind them and reviving crops. Wherever this rain falls, plants spring back to life and the ground becomes rich and dark. Even young storm steeds can create these rains, and their powers grow stronger as they age. The rain conjured by adult storm steeds also grows lush grass in a matter of moments, which is quickly devoured by the horses. Should any other animal consume the grass, and they will be able to move at great speeds for an hour or so, and sometimes even create a few lightning bolts. Anyone struck by it is rendered unconscious for up to a full day, and it takes a long while for them to fully recuperate. It is the tempest storm steeds that are able to produce lightning, while cinder storm steeds produce heavier rains. Cinder storm steeds are more friendly, and can easily be distinguished from the others due to their light crimson manes. These manes are most peculiar, as they are formed from clouds. Should one try to stroke it, their hand will simply pass through. Breeding Additional Info * No. 318 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (July 2012) * Released: July 1, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Equines Category:Storm Steeds